Yugioh! DE - Episode 022
Corinthia Island II Synopsis Cameron recovers from his burns and learns more about his lost sister. Summary Hospital Room Cameron awakens in the Corinthia Island hospital room with bandages on his body. Lucy is at her computer typing, having been watching over Cameron. Cameron unfurls the curtain over his bed and makes himself known. Lucy sees Cameron has awakened and happily greets him. Lucy asks Cameron how he's feeling. Cameron says he feels like "h-e-double hockey stick" causing Lucy to laugh. Lucy reports that it was Cameron's second psychic duel and the first where he felt real damage. Cameron feels his arms and recalls being burned and blisters forming, but the pain has been severely reduced. Lucy replies that another student helped heal Cameron with her own psychic abilities. Lucy shares that the student is on the other side of another curtain, helping another student and they should not disturb him. A voice calls out, saying he's done of the time being anyway. The student steps from a curtain and introduces himself as Nolan Van Achthoven, a senior and head student healer of Duel Academy. Lucy explains that Nolan is a Cure User, who has the ability to heal injuries through spirits that help recover LP. Nolan says he healed Cameron's major injuries, alleviating the pain of the blisters but he's going to have to recover the rest naturally. Cameron thanks Nolan for his help and asks about the student Nolan was just healing. Nolan looks to Lucy, who gives an affirmative nod. Lucy unfurls the curtain and reveals his classmate Juliana Abel, whose chest is bandaged. Lucy shares that she took a direct attack from a Fiend User, who struck her chest. Cameron realizes his classmates are undergoing their own psychic duels. Lucy confirms this and points to two other students who are hidden by curtains. Cameron understands the reasoning behind these aggressive duels and doesn't question them. This pain is simply the reality of psychic dueling. Cameron asks what else he missed, and Lucy says "not much." He's been recovering for a few hours and needs to get ready for dinner soon. In the meantime, Lucy advises Cameron to take a walk, if he can and communicate with his Duel Spirit. She says that his spirit took control of the duel when he was hurt. Cameron remembers. Cameron gets up, and he can with a little pain. Some new clothes have been set aside for him, and Cameron gets some privacy to put them on. Cameron drinks some water. He collects his Deck and duel disk and leaves, once again thanking Nolan and Lucy for helping him recover. Training Facility Cameron goes for a walk around the facility and recounts his duel against Mila. Cameron connects to Genex Dragon, who asks Cameron if he's angry. Cameron says that the dragon was trying to protect him, but he's not happy that the dragon tends to get carried away. However, Cameron remembers the pain from the burns bordering on indescribable. Cameron commends Nolan's incredible work in healing him, but his skin is still sensitive. Cameron walks back to the facility and is permitted to enter. Cameron makes his way to the dueling grounds where his classmates are engaging in intense psychic duels. Lafayette is shown with several small cuts. He's winning, but he's clearly in pain. Clarissa catches Cameron as he walks into the facility and rises from her seat to join him. Clarissa tells Cameron he doesn't need to be here, but Cameron says he just wanted to see his classmates fight. Cameron and Clarissa Clarissa takes Cameron outside and asks him if he is curious why teachers aren't managing their training more directly. Cameron says it's a long weekend, and teachers have papers to grade, which earns him a laugh from his upperclassman. Clarissa more seriously says that the students teaching students is one of the best ways to learn. The experience between them is wide but the age gap is small. All of them were once in their shoes, learning and struggling to control their powers as well as the dangerous reality of their power. Cameron asks is his sister Chanel taught Clarissa, and Clarissa replies that she did. Cameron remarks that a lot of the upperclassmen and teacher know his sister and are aware of her impact on the school, but none of them actually talk about her. Cameron says that he doesn't really know anything about his sister's time on Duel Academy. Cameron admits her never asked his sister during the summers she came home. Clarissa says they all miss Clarissa since she abruptly disappeared and still, no one knows why. However, the girl adds that it's no particular secret about who Chanel was at Duel Academy and agrees to tell Cameron all she remembers at least during her time at this very facility. Flashback Clarissa tells Cameron that she first met his sister during her Freshman Year at Duel Academy at the facility while Chanel was a senior. The flashback begins with Clarissa getting off the boat and arriving at Corinthia Island with her classmates. The flashback recounts Clarissa's orientation experience with Chanel being the vice-president of the student council at the time. During orientation, Chanel demonstrates her unique ability as the power to make Equip Cards real, including Union Monsters, Equip Spells, and Equip Traps. Afterward, Chanel singles out Clarissa for a training duel to demonstrate a psychic duel. Clarissa, aware of her abilities, intends to maintain absolute control for herself and to impress the others. However, Chanel insists Clarissa doesn't hold back at all. Clarissa and Chanel duel, and Clarissa, a Fire User, shows off her powers to their fullest extent at the time. Clarissa defeated Chanel, but Clarissa recounts the victory as felling "empty." Clarissa remembers many times Chanel could have won the duel but chose not to. She realized that Chanel places little to no value on winning and losing. She simply aimed to prolong the duel as long as she could without delivering a killing blow to ascertain all of Clarissa's powers. Afterwards, Clarissa was assigned a mentor, actually two, a fellow Fire User and a Fiend User, who helped Clarissa manage her powers as they returned to Duel Academy. The flashback ends and Clarissa says Cameron's sister was kind and understanding, not just to her but to everyone. Clarissa pulls out a card Chanel gave her, "Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight". Clarissa says the card was originally just "Gearfried the Iron Knight", but with time the card transformed under her influence to become what it is now. Clarissa says Chanel had an inate understanding of everyone's ability and potential and wanted everyone she met to fulfill that potential. Clarissa privately acknowledges that Chanel showed her that the "Red-Eyes" could be more than just monstrous dragons; they could be noble warriors. Clarissa further adds that for all that went on at Duel Academy, Chanel was behind the scenes in some way to make the place better. Clarissa says while such is admirable, she never truly got to know Chanel intimately as a person. Everyone only saw her as a walking and helpful smile, the opposite of Cameron. Cameron says his sister's cheery disposition was always off-putting to him, but he understands Clarissa's angst on the matter. No one smiles all of the time, but for those who do, what lies behind the smile might be truly devastating. Clarissa shares that she has a few more stories about Chanel until her disappearance right after graduation, but Cameron decides not to hear them, at least for now. Clarissa stands and helps Cameron do the same the two head to the hotel for dinner. Dinner At dinner, a lot of Cameron's psychic Freshmen classmates are all bandaged and aching before eating. Lafayette's arms are particularly shaking as he struggles to lift a fork from his injured arms. Cameron calls Lafayette on refusing treatment from a psychic duelist. Cameron can tell considering Lafayette is the only one whose reaction is so awful. Lafayette says he's trained in kendo for years, and endured the pain of combat. This shouldn't be different. Lafayette concedes that he thinks he heard something when he was dueling, like a voice in his head but doesn't quite know what it is. As everyone, Cameron, fights through the aches and pains to eat, Cameron mentally notes that this trip was only for the weekend. They've all been tested. They'll train again for the next two days and be home in the afternoon the day classes resume. They are expected to receive a mentor that best fits their abilities. Cameron wonders who his will be. Featured Cards Navigation Category:Episodes without Duels